New Beginnings
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: Sebastian's son and Ciel's cousin are alone together. Warning: OC's, pre-mpreg (Unforgettable), yaoi, lemon. First chapter takes place between Unspoken Pasts and Unforgettable, while the second chapter takes place after the story's events.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Adrian has had enough. He and Ezekiel had been avoiding each other for days now due to growing tension between them. The human male could not bring himself to care anymore if he did give in to his desires. He was very well aware that if he were caught, it would be a disgrace to his entire family, including Ciel Phantomhive. He simply could not hold back anymore. He _needed _Ezekiel. Adrian made up his mind and followed the sound of his lover's footsteps in the empty house. He silently prayed that Ezekiel's father, Sebastian Michaelis, did not decide to pay them a visit today.

"Adrian-" the angel-demon hybrid was cut off by a rough, yet passionate kiss. The younger male closed his eyes, kissing back with just as much passion, and allowing Adrian to pin him to the wall. The hybrid pulled the other male closer, parting his lips after the human asked for entrance.

The dark-haired male soon broke the kiss, much to Ezekiel's displeasure. The white-haired male looked at Adrian curiously. He closed his eyes again, leaning his head back as Adrian began to kiss and nip at his neck. Ezekiel relaxed, allowing his lover's lips to travel lower, and his hands to strip him of his jacket, vest, and shirt. Adrian kissed him again, allowing his hands to wander along Ezekiel's bare torso. Ezekiel moaned softly, feeling safe within his lover's grasp.

The older teenager gently pushed his lover down onto the bed and spread his legs apart. The pair hastily finished undressing each other, sharing tender kisses whenever they could. Adrian pinned Ezekiel's wrists above his head, staring down at the hybrid's pale, exposed torso, spread thighs, and aching sex. The sight took his breath away.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel swallowed hard, and gazed nervously up at his lover. He shifted slightly, hoping to get his attention away from his thoughts. Adrian kissed him in response.

"Shh, relax, angel," he whispered. The human gently pressed three fingers to his lover's lips. Ezekiel licked them hesitantly, staring into Adrian's amber eyes in confusion. Adrian nodded. The hybrid hesitantly sucked on the other male's fingers, gingerly coating them in saliva. Adrian smiled reassuringly, removing his finger's from his lover's mouth. Now Adrian was anxious as well, pushing his first finger into his lover as gently as possible. The hybrid shut his eyes tightly, gasping in pain.

Once the younger teen adjusted, Adrian slid a second finger inside. He gently used his two fingers to stretch the tight ring of muscle. After adjusting to having both fingers inside him, Ezekiel moaned and spread his legs a little wider, no longer apprehensive. Adrian added the last finger, eventually pulling all three out. Ezekiel shifted. Adrian spit in his hand, using the saliva to lubricate his own sex. He rested his hands on Ezekiel's trembling thighs, and slowly pushed into him until he was completely inside the hybrid. Ezekiel clenched his jaw to suppress a pained cry. On the other hand, Adrian gasped and moaned. His lover was tight, quivering, and hot around his sex.

The hybrid soon began to relax, letting out a small whine. Adrian began to push and pull in and out of the other male slowly, much like the ocean's low tide on a calm day. Both teenagers' hearts accelerated along with their breathing, and Adrian's thrusts. Ezekiel let out small, strangled cries of pleasure, moving his hips to meet Adrian's at every thrust, gripping on to the older teen's shoulders for dear life. Adrian held Ezekiel close to his heated body, kissing and touching his skin, all the while releasing moans of his own as he sped up his movements inside Ezekiel. The hybrid rocked his hips up to Adrian's, losing control of himself a while ago. He soon remembered his desire for a child, calling Adrian's name into the cool night air, while a peculiar feeling stirred in his abdomen. Ezekiel ignored it and assumed it was a result of their current activity.

The white-haired male called his lover's name one last time, and then he saw white. He whole body trembled, and he screamed as his seed spilled out of his body. Adrian gasped, calling Ezekiel's name, pushing into him as far as he could, before he spilled as well. They stared at each other, panting. Adrian pulled out of Ezekiel as both their eyes began to flutter closed. They laid side by side, naked, deflowered, and asleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Several Years Later

**This chapter takes place five years after the first. "Unforgettable" and "The Revelation" happen between the first chapter and this one. I hope it's okay...**

Adrian stepped into the bedroom he had been sharing with Ezekiel for five years now, pulling the chair the hybrid was sitting in away from the desk.

"Adrian-" the hybrid began to object, but Adrian cut him off with a passionate kiss. The youngest of the pair closed his eyes. He kissed Adrian back with all the fervor he could muster, and allowed Adrian to pull him from the desk chair and pin him to the bed. The hybrid pulled Adrian closer to him, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

The demon broke the kiss too soon in Ezekiel's opinion. The hybrid raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning Adrian's intrusion. Of course, that did not last very long, and he closed his eyes again, relaxing, as Adrian began to kiss and nip his neck. Ezekiel allowed his lips to travel down his neck to his chest, and assisted Adrian in stripping him of the clothing covering his torso. Adrian kissed him again, rougher this time, allowing his hands to wander along Ezekiel's bare skin. Ezekiel moaned softly, feeling no need to put an end to whatever it was that Adrian was up to.

The older demon gently nudged Ezekiel's legs apart. They helped one another finish undressing and Adrian pinned Ezekiel's wrists above his head, staring down at his vulnerable lover. The hybrid smiled softly, yet had some making eye contact with Adrian.

Ezekiel blushed, feeling an intense need to hide from the other. Honestly, he hated it when Adrian stared for so long. It made him feel inadequate, like there was something wrong with him grabbing the other's attention.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Adrian whispered. "Do you want me to stop?" the demon began to pull away. Ezekiel snapped out of his daze and shook his head. Adrian, unsure, hesitantly pressed three fingers to Ezekiel's lips. The hybrid licked them hesitantly, forcing himself to get over his insecurities, and stared into Adrian's amber eyes in an attempt to let him know he was okay. Adrian nodded slowly, deciding that Ezekiel was indeed being truthful. Adrian smiled softly at Ezekiel as the hybrid began to nip impatiently at his fingers. He chuckled, taking his fingers from Ezekiel's mouth and pushing one finger into his lover as gently as he could manage. The hybrid felt pain shooting through him, causing him to gasp.

As soon as Adrian could feel Ezekiel relax, the demon slid a second finger inside him. He gently used both of his fingers to make this as comfortable for his lover as possible. By this point, Ezekiel was no longer apprehensive, and nudged Adrian's hip with his knee to tell him to get a move on. Adrian bit back a laugh added the last finger, eventually taking all three out. Adrian spit on his hand to lubricate his own sex. He rested his bed beside Ezekiel's hips, and pushed into him slowly, only stopping once he was completely inside the hybrid. Ezekiel clenched his teeth, gripping Adrian's shoulders tighter than he intended to. Adrian moaned, gasping at the sudden heat, completely unaware of Ezekiel's fingernails digging into his skin.

Ezekiel relaxed, knowing by now that it would make it much easier for himself. Adrian pushed and pulled in and out of hybrid with as much restraint as he could manage. Both demon and hybrid held each other tightly, listening to the other's every breath and moan. Ezekiel began to let out small, strangled cries of pleasure, beginning to feel overwhelmed. Adrian held Ezekiel closer, kissing and holding him reassuringly, while releasing moans of his own as he sped up his thrusts. The hybrid rocked his hips up to Adrian's, losing his inhibitions only moments before. The hybrid began calling Adrian's name, while the demon quietly egged him on.

Not much later, Ezekiel called his lover's name one last time, and his entire world turned pure white. He whole body trembled, clutching Adrian tightly, as he finished. Adrian called to the hybrid seconds later, spilling into the younger hybrid as he did so. They gazed into each other's, panting, smiling broadly at one another. Adrian removed himself from Ezekiel, falling ungracefully beside him. They both laughed quietly, giddy from the events of that night, and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the remainder of that night.


End file.
